forever love, song fic austin
by spitfirelover
Summary: well i suck at summarys so please read and review


_**i dont own young justice **_

_**hope you like it the song is called austin by blake sheldon**_

* * *

_She left without leavin' a number_

_Said shed needed to clear her mind_

_He figured shed gone back to Austin _

_Cause she talked about it all the time _

_It was almost a year before she called him up _

_Three rings and an answering machine is what she got _

_If you are calling about the car I sold it _

_If its Tuesday night I'm bowling_

_If you're got something to sell, you're wastin' your time I'm not buyin'_

_If its anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do _

_And p.s. if this is Austin I still love you _

In time Artemis' mother had died, her sister had vanished, and her father had escaped from prison. And with the team going on missions and other things going on in her life. It was a pain in her ass but she always had Wally there to comfort her to make her smile and laugh when things sucked. But on day life just kicked her bad so she decided to leave, leave the rules the, family, and all the other shit people put her though. "Sorry Wally I just got to go. I'll miss you , take care ok". Artemis said to her boyfriend "I'll miss you too" Wally said pulling her into a hug and kissed her one last time. "I love you be safe, and if you ever want to come back I'll be here." he said bringing her into a hug and she left but didn't leave her number. Over the past days Wally grew sad and depressed. But days turned to weeks and weeks turned to mounts and he leaned to live without her but missed her terribly. One day she called but he wasn't home so she got the machine instead it said "If you are calling about the car I sold it, if its Tuesday night I'm out bowling and if you're got something to sell you're wastin' your time I'm not buyin' if its anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do and p.s. if this is Artemis I still love you.

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_She heard but she couldn't believe_

_What kind of love that must be _

_She waited three days, and didn't _

_Know what to say but she heard_

_Three rings and then_

_If its Friday night I'm at the ball game_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain _

_I'm headed to the lake _

_And I'll be gone all weekend long _

_But I'll call you when I get back when I get home_

_On Sunday afternoon _

_And p.s. if this is Austin I still love you _

At the moment she was in completely shocked and didn't know what to say so she hung up the phone without saying a word. She wondered what kind of love he had for her if she left over a half a year ago. He still cared about her, he still missed her, he still remembered her so she waited three days to call again. She had no idea what to say, what to do, but she called anyways. So it rang three times and then "If its Friday I'm at the ballgame, and first thing Saturday, if it don't rain I'm headed to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long but I'll call you when I get back when I get home on Sunday afternoon

and p.s. if this is Artemis I still love you.

_Well this time she left her number_

_But not another word _

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening _

_And this is what he heard_

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart _

_Its still yours_

_I should've listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know, where I belong_

_And by the way ,boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to_

_Cant you tell this is Austin ,and I still love you _

_I still love you _

And she left her number and not another word. And on that Sunday afternoon she waited by the phone. She heard it ring and picked it up. "If you're callin' about my heart Its still yours I should've listened to it a little more then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know, where I belong and by the way ,boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to cant you tell this is Artemis and I still love you too." Artemis said though the phone a little tear in her eyes. And on the other line Wally stood there completely shocked, but not in fear ion happiness and joy hearing her voice and knowing she still loves him he spoke "where are you?" "Gotham north my old apartment" she answered and in thee end of Wally's line was heard a gust of wind and then a knock on her door "Artemis, it s Wally can you open up?" Wally said through the door. She quickly ran to the door and opened it and hugged him "I've missed you so much, Wally" she said in a quite sob. Wally took a hand and placed it on her chin and wiped the tears with his thumb. And looked her straight in the eyes "I've missed you too, don't you ever leave again" Wally said "never" she answered and he kissed her. Their first kiss between the time she left and now. So they stayed together, she moved in with Wally, and Wally quite the team to be with her, and she never left him again.


End file.
